


I Knew You

by PearLynn



Series: Silent Princess [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drunk Link, F/M, Part One of MANY, Some angst, Travels, first time oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearLynn/pseuds/PearLynn
Summary: Link was right: the sadness of their losses was always there, but now that the evil was defeated and Hyrule was finally free once more, she could feel the hope of the future glow brightly in her heart. And her future was right here in her arms. *Zelink travel fic with a bit of smut dashed in. Rated M.





	I Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> Man have I been in a BOTW mood lately. And since it's been a year since the game came out and I finished the Champion's Ballad again, I was just thinking "Damn. I need more Zelink smut." So I decided to write a piece that more or less is a long-ass quasi-slow burn predecessor to Onwards and The Queen's Desire. Enjoy!

"Are you sure he'll be okay?"

Zelda turned her attention to Impa, watching anxiously as the Sheikah elder hummed and nodded sagely. "The past few weeks have been especially trying on him. He simply exhausted himself, that's all."

A frown made its way onto Zelda's face and she looked back to Link, who had been sleeping like the dead for the past two days. He was able to get her back to Kakariko Village right after they defeated Calamity Ganon and left Hyrule Castle, but he did not last much longer than four steps into Impa's house. To be quite honest, Zelda was certain he had been injured and was dying in her arms, but a soft snore coming from him had silenced all of those fears.

Now, he was still sleeping soundly in Paya's bed - leaving the poor Sheikah girl displaced and sleeping at Rola's home until Link was capable of being moved once more - while Zelda slept on a sleeping mat on the floor. Zelda was currently changing the bandages on his arms and cheek, minding the wounds left by Ganon. Her heart sank when she observed the scars from the first Calamity, now stark white and pink against his otherwise tan skin.

"Do not worry, Princess. He is strong."

"Those scars are reminders of our failures," Zelda murmured, eyes drifting to the largest scar on his chest. "We failed, and Hyrule paid the price."

"But you succeeded the second time around," Impa replied with a warm and proud smile. "Do not discount the success because of a previous failure."

Zelda let her gaze fall to her lap and her hand twisted in the hem of her shirt. "I still feel responsible for it all... We wouldn't have failed had I accessed my sealing power back then. If only-"

"We never saw Ganon coming," Impa reminded her, voice hard and resolute. The Princess raised her eyes to meet her old friend's hard glare. "You cannot blame yourself for the foolishness and lack of foresight by everyone else. Ganon had ten thousand years to plan his strike, we would never have been properly prepared for him."

Zelda's heart felt painfully tight. "Yes, but-"

"S'not your fault."

Both Zelda and Impa turned their attention to Link, whose now-open eyes were blearily staring up at Zelda. That heaviness in her chest was suddenly lifted and Zelda felt herself smile for the first time since they arrived in Kakariko.

"Oh, you're awake!"

A weak grin made its way onto his lips and he nodded slowly. Zelda took the hand closest to her and clutched it between hers. "I am so glad. We feared the worst at first, but it seems you just needed to sleep."

His answer was a yawn, and he gently pulled his hand away from hers. A sudden bolt of rejection hit her square in the heart, but it was quickly was quelled when he used that hand to sit up and then returned it to her frozen fingers. He smiled softly before repeating his earlier statement, "It's not your fault. No one could have seen it coming."

She frowned, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Impa had raised herself from her perch on the pillows and was starting to make her way to the stairs. Link's eyes darted to her for a quick second before returning to Zelda, glowing in earnest. The Princess met his gaze with hesitance and uncertainty. How could Link, the person who quite possibly suffered the most from her failures, claim that she hadn't failed at all? Did the Shrine of Resurrection erase his sense of logic, as well?

After taking a deep and uneven breath, Zelda asked, "How can you be so certain? People died, our friends were trapped in the Divine Beasts... We lost."

"Hyrule still stands," he affirmed, that stupidly peaceful look on his face still prevalent. "We are still alive because you did what you were destined to do: Seal Ganon. It was me who was a little late."

She frowned deeper. "If I had just accessed my sealing power at the right time, you wouldn't have been  _'late'_  in the first place!"

"There is no reason to dwell on the  _'what-if's'_ , Princess. We did it. Ganon is gone, mostly in thanks to you."

Zelda did not miss the genuine praise in his voice, nor the pure admiration in his eyes. In fact, it was all she could see. After all this time, here he was, awake and  _alive_ and smiling like he was looking at the sun for the first time. Did he really hold so much faith in her? Was he truly so positive in their success that the failures that led up to it meant nothing to him?

Without abandon, Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's shoulders and hugged him tight. He was quick to respond and his arms were snaked around her waist and squeezing softly. His buried his face in her neck and took a deep breath, and Zelda imagined a content smile growing on his lips.

The warmth that flowed through her was foreign, but not unwelcome. In fact, she embraced it as it crept along her body and settled contently in her chest. They stayed that way for a while, breathing in each other and settling into the comfort of the other's embrace. Zelda was almost certain Link had fallen back asleep, judging by the way he practically sagged against her, but her assumptions were proved wrong when he tightened his hold on her and made to leave her arms.

When their eyes met again, Link gave her a small smile and sighed. "So what now?"

Zelda blinked and felt that weight from earlier start to creep back into her chest. All of a sudden, the reality of the situation dawned upon her: Ganon was defeated. Hyrule was in ruins and was surviving without the monarchy or any real form of government. The people were spread far and thin, and her mission was fulfilled.

They could do anything.

"I suppose..." she started with a hum, eyes drifting to the window where rain was starting to patter, "we can go to the leaders of each race and spread the news that Ganon is gone and I have returned... There is no definite leader for the Hylians so I suppose I'd have to go to every settlement and inform them of the current events."

"There's a system of stables throughout the land," Link replied. "We can start by letting one of the workers there know and have them put up notices in each of the stables."

"Perhaps have a town hall-type gathering of the people in a safe area," Zelda supplied, her heart getting simultaneously eager and nervous. "We can see if there is interest in helping restore the kingdom."

"You seem pretty anxious to step back in as Princess. Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

Zelda paused. Her eyes met Link's once more and she saw the earnest curiosity there, begging her to question what she truly wanted. After all, Hyrule has survived the past century without a King or Queen. She was the rightful heir, but it seemed Hyrule didn't need her in order to flourish. The people lived on in their own ways, withstanding the evil and destruction that ravished their home while she was sealed away with the pig demon.

But what else would she do? Without a ruler, Hyrule would be vulnerable to conquerors and disorder. Despite the seas to the east and the canyons to the north and west, people from the neighboring sides could easily cross through the Gerudo Highlands or the desert. With word of the evil that ransacked the kingdom being vanquished, greedy souls are likely to spring out from the woodwork to snatch at a chance to take Hyrule's lush world for themselves.

It was her duty as the Goddess Blood-born Princess and High Priestess of Hylia to establish and restore the lost order. Her people have suffered enough, and ruler who would relinquish her duties to them would not be worth furthering her line in the Goddess's name. But she felt it deep in her bones. She didn't want to do this because of her duty. She wanted to because she loved her country and her people...

"We need to unite the people of Hyrule under one banner again," she finally replied. Link's eyes softened and she reached out for his hand. "The people need a leader. I don't have to be Queen and have all of the pomp and circumstance that we had before, not yet. Hyrule stands without a monarch, but we do need to be united for what is to come. Ganon will return eventually. But we are more likely to face outside conflict first in our lifetime. If we are to continue surviving, we must have a united front. As the last Princess of Hyrule and the High Priestess of Hylia it is my duty to make sure Hyrule stands as long as my bloodline is strong."

"Spoken like a true Queen."

Zelda whirled around to see Impa standing at the top of the stairs again, her wrinkled face wide with a smile, and Zelda couldn't help the flush of embarrassment heat her face.

"I thought you went downstairs."

"I did," Impa replied as she slowly made her way back to Zelda's side. "But when I heard you two start discussing politics, I became curious."

"Are you going to tell me that what I'm doing is the right thing?" Zelda asked. She was already sure Impa would tell her that she had no choice, and that Hyrule needed a leader after a century of discord. The way Impa seemed  _proud_  of her assertion solidified Zelda's perception on the matter.

Impa's hand fell lightly on Zelda's tense shoulder, and the years seemed to catch up with the Princess all at once. When she had left Kakariko over a century before, Impa was as young as Paya, recently promoted to the leader of the Sheikah. Seeing her old and tiny body reminded Zelda of how much she missed while imprisoning Ganon.

"I would have supported whatever you decided, dear," Impa sagely stated. "While you never showed keen interest in ruling like you did with your research, I never saw reluctance in becoming Queen one day. The only thing you feared was your powers, or lack thereof. Now that you are the rightful leader of Hyrule, no one can stop you from doing what you truly want. However, I want you to decide to do these things because you want to, not because you feel obligated to as the Princess. It is solely your decision."

Zelda was very conscious of Link's hand enclosed around hers and the weight of Impa's on her shoulder. She could feel the scratchiness of the old blanket covering Link's legs and the dampness of the Spring air as the rain fell. She felt solid for the first time in an age and for some reason its once-familiar ache sank deep in her bones. She was real, whole, and free.

She could do anything.

Her eyes went to Link's again and he gave her a simple nod. Despite his lack of structural memory, he remembered her. And the signals and mannerisms that transpired between them. That nod gave her all of the confidence she needed.

"I am of the Line of Hylia," she started in the firmest voice she could muster, "and my love for my people is the most important thing. Before the Calamity struck, I wanted so desperately to study the artifacts left behind by the Ancient Sheikah. Unfortunately in my stasis with Ganon I became very familiar with their structures and his malicious presence within them. At this point in time, I would like to refrain from the extensive studies I had conducted on them until our kingdom is back in order."

"Oh?" Impa hummed as she shuffled to kneel next to the Princess. "You reasoning is sound. I suppose once Link recovers and you both get some more rest, we shall see about alerting the people of Hyrule of your return and the destruction of Ganon. After some time you may reconsider your role in the further research of the ancient technology."

Zelda nodded and looked to Link again. "I want to thank you again for all that you did. Without you, I'm certain Hyrule would have fallen by now."

Link squeezed her hand and shrugged one shoulder, yet remained silent. Their eyes remained locked and Zelda felt the warm affection towards him from before the Great Calamity start to reemerge, settling deep in her belly and setting her heart a-flutter. She fought the urge to hug him again, lest she make her affections seem too outright and upfront. There was no telling how comfortable he would be after losing his memories, so instead she squeezed his hand a little tighter and was content with that. She was relieved when he squeezed it back and moved his hand as to weave their fingers together. That warmth doubled.

"You can't sell yourself short, Princess," Impa suddenly stated, breaking the trance and causing Zelda to tear her gaze away from Link. "You were the one that held Ganon back and prevented him from ravaging the lands. You both are the heroes of the day."

Her cheeks flushed and she ducked her head away from both of the penetrating gazes upon her. "I suppose you're right... It was a team effort."

"If the Champions hadn't helped with their beasts, we never would have won."

She lifted her eyes to see Link staring out the window, his gaze far off.

"I can't feel their presence anymore," he added. "They must have passed on when we won."

At the thought of the fallen Champions, Zelda's heart sank and she fought the tight burning in her eyes. "We should pay our respects to their tribes. And thank them for their strength the past century."

"A wise idea," Impa imparted as she stood again and patted Zelda on the shoulder. "I'll leave you two to rest and in the morning we can discuss your logistics."

As the Sheikah leader made her way down the stairs, Zelda kept her eyes on Link, who was still looking out the window. By the time she knew they had complete privacy, she lessened her grip on his hand and reached for his forearm.

"Link-"

"Are you doing okay, Princess?"

She stopped her motion and blinked at him again, her brows furrowing at the suddenness of his question. "Um... I should be asking you the same thing."

He finally turned his eyes to her and she could see the swirling emotions in their blue depths. Before, he was hard to read and closed-off, but now those walls he had so meticulously built before had all but disappeared, leaving behind the vulnerable and confused boy she knew he truly was.

"I'm fine," he stated, lying. Zelda frowned as he continued, "I want to know how you are. You were trapped with Ganon for a century. I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm perfectly fine," she retorted tightly. To be honest,  _perfectly_  wasn't the best way to describe it. She felt disoriented, dissociated, disembodied... It was hard to describe but she wasn't not okay, if that made any sense. But she was better than she had been. "You almost died and lost all of your memories as a result of the Slumber of Restoration. You just spent the last two months running all over Hyrule, freeing the Divine Beasts and coming to face Ganon with nothing more than the century-old orders I passed on to Impa and the Master Sword on your back. You had absolutely no reason to do all of that, but you did at the risk of your own life."

"It was because you asked me."

Her heart dropped and she felt the shame and regret of their failures bubble up her throat.

"I knew you."

She froze and that burning in her eyes lessened as a tear fell down her cheek.

Link's earnesty shone in his eyes and he gave her a small smile. "I heard your voice and I just  _knew_ you. I don't know how, but I did. Everything made sense when I heard you speak, and your presence gave me purpose. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I would do anything you asked because you were important-  _are_  - You  _are_  important to me."

The tears kept falling and Zelda fought the sob in her chest. Before she could react, Link was wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her to his chest. She buried her face against the soft fabric of his sleeping shirt, aching for the touch of another person. He must have sensed her desperation, because he held her tighter until there was barely any space between them.

"Are we going to be okay?"

Zelda nodded against his collarbone and took a deep breath. "We'll be okay."

* * *

The journey to Zora's Domain was quick and monster-free, surprisingly. Link surmised it had to do with Ganon being gone and the Blood Moon no longer bolstering the courage of his scourge, but he was still wary on their trek up the mountain. He stopped them once when a lone Octorok was hiding in the water, but he took it out with a simple deflection of its rock on his Hylian Shield, another find from the Castle.

By the time they reached the top of Ruto Mountain, a raging thunderstorm started pounding their backs and threatening to blow them to smithereens with their metal equipment. Link quickly found an alcove they could rest under until the storm passed, but according to the Sheikah Slate that wouldn't be for another few hours.

"I thought these would stop after I saved Ruta," he muttered as he rung out his sopping wet tunic. "Why can't it stop raining for a day so we can get to the Domain safely?"

"Because the Goddess deems it time to nourish the land," Zelda stated with faux seriousness that Link obviously didn't catch on to.

"The land got copious amounts of rain before I showed up," he grumbled while kicking off his soggy boots. "It should be fine enough until I die."

Zelda giggled at the petulant tone he had taken up, causing him to pause and glance up at her. At his clueless look, she softened and patted him on his thigh. "Link, weather changes all the time. Surely you were familiar with it during your travels."

"And I still cursed the clouds every time rain stopped me from climbing a mountain."

"Well I'll be sure to pray to the Goddess so you don't have to deal with wet rocks anymore."

His wry smile was his answer and he made to attempt to dry out his boots and shirt. "What I would do for a Korok leaf right now."

"Blowing your clothes dry doesn't make a difference if it's still raining," she countered.

Link frowned and huffed out a deep breath. "I know. And the rain isn't going to let up any time soon. By the time it does, it'll be dark and I don't want to travel this mountain with you when it's not entirely safe."

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, you know!" she snapped, causing him to glance up at her with a look that screamed  _'I know you can, but for my sanity please don't try anything stupid.'_  She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Make a fire," he started. When she gave him a look that questioned his logic, he frowned back and said, "It's dry enough under here that it won't go out. We start a fire, have some food, and try to get some rest. King Dorephan can wait one more day."

She mulled that thought around her mind as he started getting out the supplies to make their camp for the night. She hated that the rain was deterring them, but then again the Zoras had already waited a century for her return, what's one more day? Plus Link would probably have an aneurysm if she attempted to scale the mountain in this weather, in the dark. Perhaps one of them could transport to the shrine in the Domain, then-

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is  _'no.'_ "

"I didn't say anything."

Link paused in setting up the wood and silently gave her that knowing look before smoothly striking the flint with one of his Lizal boomerangs. The fire sprang to life and she was once again stunned at his finesse. Though, she couldn't really expect less from him. He had spent the last few months in the wild, right after waking in the Shrine of Resurrection. Even with his amnesia, perhaps those skills were ingrained into his very being. Maybe he was so much more than the boy she knew and loved before their tragedy.

Suddenly, the thought of him before struck her. He had been so different, so silent before. Now, he was so free and open and somehow it endeared her even more. She could learn so much from this Link, and she could help him remember himself.

"Get some rest, Princess," he cut into her thoughts. "I'll keep watch."

"Link-" She could see him visibly stiffen when she said his name, as he always had since they reunited. "- the danger is gone. You deserve to rest just as much as I do. Please."

He held her gaze for a long moment, obviously debating the risks of letting down their guard for the night. In this weather, it was unlikely any remaining monster would stumble upon their little hidden nook before morning. However, Zelda was acutely aware of the limited space in their little camp. If he was to lay down with her, they would barely have any space between them. They'd either touch or be uncomfortable.

Fighting the blush that was threatening to burn her cheeks, Zelda didn't wait for his answer as she laid down on her little sleeping mat and pulled her thread-bare blanket over her shoulders. She forced her eyes closed and waited with a baited breath.

After what felt like a century, Link sighed and started to settle down on the ground, his back to her. She could feel his presence just inches from her, and that alone prevented her from truly falling asleep. Before, he would always watch over her from a distance, never truly this close except in his last moments.

That thought alone made her brush away any apprehensiveness at their proximity and immediately scoot closer to him. He stiffened again when her face pressed between his shoulder blades, but didn't say a thing. Instead, after a few shaky breaths, she felt him relax and almost move closer to her.

"Are you afraid of me, Link?"

She could feel him shake his head, his damp ponytail brushing against her forehead with the action, and he then turned his head over his shoulder and replied, "I just don't know how to really act around you yet. There's still a lot of things that are new to me."

"I can help you," she whispered. Immediately, he rolled over and scooted down a bit so their faces were level. That warmth in her belly grew and she felt emboldened enough to take his hands and hold them between their bodies. Barely, she could feel him trembling. "You know me, and I know you. We went through so much together... I know that all of this is new, and I probably will never be able to grasp what you're going through. But just know that I'm here for you, just like I've always been."

He nodded, the motion causing his nose to brush against hers, and she could see him swallow. The smell of the rain lingered on his skin, mixing well with the familiar scent of  _him_ that seemed to imprinted in her mind even after all this time. She supposed time didn't truly pass for her body the way it did for her mind. She felt so old now, wiser and calmer than she had been before the Calamity. Link seemed the same way, but there was something in the way he held himself that seemed so unsure and hesitant. Like he was afraid of what was to come now that the first and only thing asked of him since he woke was finished.

He had every right to feel that way.

"We can figure out everything as we go," she added, noticing the way the uncertainty in his eyes increased. "With time, you may regain your memories and a sense of self. We have a chance to find new purposes in life, and it all starts with Zora's Domain."

"My life before the Calamity was dedicated to you," Link started. She saw that earnest glint in his eyes and her heart softened. "If you'd have me, I'd like to make that same promise. To you this time, instead of to the King."

Her chest felt tight at the mention of her father, and the pure honesty in his voice made her eyes sting again. Untrusting of her voice, she merely nodded and tried her best not to cry. Link must have seen the distress on her face because he pulled one of his hands free and starting wiping away the tears that inevitably had already fallen from her eyes. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Link leaned forward and started brushing away her tears with his lips now, grazing her cheeks with the softest of touch. Her heart stuttered in her chest and threatened to burst out, and her breath hiccuped.

Link pulled away, his eyes piercing and heavy as he looked at her. Her throat felt tight under his scrutiny, yet never had she felt so  _admired_  in her life. Just like before, he tentatively leaned towards her again, this time angling his lips towards hers, and Zelda had to willfully stop her breath from hitching when he pressed their lips together. An explosion of sensation spread through her, like color coming into her world for the first time, and Zelda kissed him back.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she tightened the grip she had on the single hand between them. Link barely moved his lips in a gentle and cautious caress, as if he was afraid of breaking her. Oh, how wrong he was.

Zelda freed one of her hands and slid it up his chest, aware of the goosebumps left behind, and cupped his jaw. Her thumb grazed his chin, feeling a small scar leftover from his final stand in the Blatchery Plain, and he shivered. He opened his mouth enough to pull her bottom lip between his, using his tongue to swipe against it experimentally, and she fought the sigh of pleasure that it caused.

His eagerness and enthusiasm towards this kiss seemed to double suddenly, and she felt the second shiver that shook his body as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She deepened the kiss in response, taking the chance to clumsily slide her tongue into his mouth. After all, this is what those forbidden stories in the Castle library had said to do. So that's what she did. When their tongues touched, Link inhaled sharply and his fingers dug into the fabric of her shirt.

A strike of lightning crashed against the ground outside of their little sanctuary, shocking them both back to reality. Link broke away from her, panting, and he let go of her hand and her waist. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was pinched closed, a look Zelda couldn't see as anything other than bad. Rather than have him verbally reject her and deepen the wound of his sudden separation, she blinked away the stinging in her eyes and scooted back, until her back was pressed against the glowing stone wall of the alcove.

Link opened his eyes, locking onto her and questions lingering on his lips. But as soon as he read her hurt expression, he deflated and dropped his gaze in guilt. The pain in Zelda's chest increased and she had to fight the onslaught of tears, lest she shame herself anymore. Without a word, she rolled over, showing him her back, and she promptly forced herself to sleep.

* * *

Dawn came too quickly and Zelda cursed the God who decided that the sun should rise so early. She had spent the whole night fitfully sleeping, waking at odd intervals to hear Link sharpening a blade or cooking something over the fire. Once, she woke to hear him muttering to himself, and she peeked over her shoulder to see him staring at the Sheikah Slate and seemingly scrolling back and forth between two pictures.

As the sun rose and the fire finally died, Zelda opened her eyes to see Link standing in the open clearing, Sheikah Slate out and pointed towards Zora's Domain. He noticed her moving and she could see him glance at her from the corner of his eye before clearing his throat.

"We should get moving. It's supposed to start storming again soon and I want to get over the Great Zora Bridge before it gets too bad."

Groaning as she sat up and stretched, she replied to him, "How much time do we have?"

Link re-holstered the Sheikah Slate and made his way over to her. Belatedly, she realized their little camp had been packed up already. He was just waiting for her.

"Unfortunately not much more than a half an hour." He knelt down and held out his hand to her, an offering of sorts. "It'll be faster this way, but I've never done it before."

Still feeling a little jaded about his reaction last night, Zelda ignored his hand and stood on her own. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Link stared at her, irritation clear on his face as he stood as well, and he rolled up her sleeping mat and blanket before tucking them into his pack. "I have no idea the capacity of fast travel through the Slate, so I refuse to experiment on it right now. But we're close enough to the Great Zora Bridge that we can paraglide down together."

He passed her and started hiking higher up the trail, as if to get a better vantage point, and it gave Zelda ample amount of time to sputter indignantly and stomp after him. " _Paraglide?!_  Are you insane? What if you drop me? Or we get attacked? I can't defend either of us while holding onto for dear life."

As he reached the top of the peak, Link whirled on his heels and squared his shoulders to her. He took a deep breath and put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from getting any closer. "Look, it's the best option for the situation. Take it or leave it. As for us being vulnerable, I tested it out and it turns out I can still use the abilities the Champions gave me when I freed the Divine Beasts. I just can't feel... them. So I'll use Daruk's Protection and that should cover us should anything try to kill us."

Zelda pouted and let out a petulant huff. "Well, why don't I use the Slate and transport to the shrine in the Domain and  _you_ paraglide through the oncoming lightning storm?"

Link gave her that wry smile and he removed his hands from her shoulders. "As much as I would like to, the Zora's may not be as welcoming to you as they are to me. It took me freeing Ruta before they would look at me without contempt. We may have defeated Ganon, but there's no telling what their perception of you would be because  _you_  were the one who asked Mipha to pilot the Divine Beast. They blame you more than me for getting her involved. I don't want to send you into the Lynel's den without some backup."

Zelda's heart sank at the thought of the Zora princess and she felt her shoulders sag. He was right. Almost everything that happened was her fault and the people of Hyrule were bound to think it in some capacity. Unfortunately for her, many of her allies that would vouch for her were either dead, about to be, or an amnesiac.

She felt a bump on her chin and rose her eyes to see Link standing a little closer, his hand tilting her jaw up so she could look in his eyes. Her heart thundered in her chest and the pain of his prior rejection started to smart.

"I want to protect you. This is the only way I know how."

"What? By kissing me and being affectionate and then turning me down?"

Link's hand dropped in time with his small smile and he sighed, "I'm sorry... This is all so new to me... I thought... it was okay. But then I remembered it wasn't so that's why I stopped."

"Who said it wasn't okay?" she whispered, causing him to turn his face towards the east.

"Your father."

"My father?"

Link nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Back when I first became your appointed knight. He told me that I was forbidden from getting close to you or letting anyone else get close to you, for that matter. I was to protect your life and your virtue as the High Priestess of Hylia."

The seething irritation she constantly felt when she thought of her father came creeping back and she muttered, "Typical of him."

Link snorted and took her hand with his. "I know I'm bad at this. But I want to make you happy. I don't remember you being happy that much. But when you smile... It's the best part of my day."

Her throat tightened and that warmth from before spread to her cheeks. "I... thank you. But what you did last night hurt."

Link's hand drifted up to her cheek and his thumb caressed the warm skin there. "I'm sorry. Can we try again?"

Zelda's heart jumped up into her throat and all she could do was nod. Link's smile returned and he leaned forward, stopping just short of pressing their lips together - hesitating, again - and she took it upon herself to close the minute distance between them. Unlike last night, this kiss was sweet and chaste, slow and gentle. Zelda's hand clenched at the fabric of Link's tunic and she melted into him. He hummed and his hand moved to her hair and his fingers wove into the silken strands.

He broke the kiss too soon -  _again_  - and she opened her eyes to see him smiling softly at her once more.

"We have to go before we get hit with the storm." He quickly maneuvered her around so her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. He pulled out the paraglider and looked back to her. "Hold on tight. If you have to, wrap your legs around my hips to anchor yourself better. Just don't wiggle."

Zelda swallowed and looked towards the vast drops between them and Zora's Domain. Her stomach sank and a nauseous feeling settled there. "No wiggling. I'll try, but I won't make any promises."

The exasperated look he gave her caused her to giggle, but he didn't waste time turning back to their destination and sprinting towards the cliff's edge. As soon as he leapt, her stomach fell to the ground behind them.

* * *

Luckily for Zelda, King Dorephan was more than accepting of her presence in the Domain. Prince Sidon was quick to remember her, as well, despite the last time he saw her was when he was a young guppy. His grin still split his face in two and his enthusiasm seemed to grow with every year since she last saw him. The Elders were a little reluctant, but when the news of Ganon's destruction reached them, they seemed to warm up slightly. An alliance was established and Zelda and Link were quick to make their way north to Tarrey Town in Akkala.

Hudson was a defacto leader of sorts, and soon he was humming with approval at the Princess's appearance and the Calamity's demise. She felt he was a little less enthused than she expected, but Link was quick to tell her that Hudson was just like that. In fact, the construction man was probably ecstatic at the fact.

After they fetched their horses from the stable to the south, they rode to the northeast corner of the kingdom to give Robbie a visit. He was thrilled at Zelda's arrival, lectured Link on not bringing enough Ancient Arrows to take on the Guardians at the Castle, but Link placated him with all of the ancient parts that Link had leftover from his travels.

The Sheikah was sufficiently silenced and the travelers went on their way once more.

The Gorons embraced Link with open arms, just as they had a century ago. Zelda was greeted with a strong hug by a young Goron with a speech impediment named Yunobo. He cried - literally  _cried_  - when Link told the Goron Elder, Bludo, of Ganon's defeat. With the news, the old Goron gave Zelda his support and gratitude. There was also a mention of how he would have done it himself had his back not been thrown out again, followed by an eyebrow wiggle and suggestive remark about how close Link and Zelda had been when they arrived hand in hand. Despite the scorching temperatures of the volcano, Zelda was sure her face got even hotter at the comment.

On their trek down Death Mountain, Link and Zelda continued kissing and holding each other in the ways she had yearned for before the Calamity. Link proved to be a quick learner, taking note of what she liked and what didn't quite please her. His hands were skilled in finding the best places to caress and squeeze, and his lips - oh his  _lips_  - managed to bring out aspects of her she had no idea existed. Like the wanton woman who quivered and moaned when his hands held her hips against his and his tongue lapped at the tendons in her neck.

When they reached the Korok forest, Link had already made her a mess of hormones and desire that could not be quelled. But there were more important things they needed to take care of, and it wasn't like she really knew what they could do to soothe that ache that seemed to make its home in her belly. Regardless, seeing the Great Deku Tree smiling proudly at the pair was worth the extra hassle she had to take to stop her ravenous want of her hero.

The Rito were friendly and seemed to flock to Link like he was some fascinating specimen - not that she disagreed. The little Rito girls that were singing up on one of the platforms flew down to meet them, chirping and crying when they saw Link with Zelda, asking about his adventures and of his new friend. When they were brought up to where the girls jumped from, Zelda was surprised to see an adult Rito with an accordion, smiling as if he was expecting them both.

"My teacher once spoke of your beauty, Princess Zelda," he said as soon as she and Link were in front of him, "but his poetic words did not do your magnificence justice. I am so pleased to see you are well."

Zelda flushed and bashfully looked away, while Link cleared his throat and gave the Rito a knowing look.

"Ah, of course," he hummed as he adjusted his accordion in his hands. "Well, I will leave you two to meet with Kaneli. When you have the chance, come back and see me. I'd like to sing you a song my teacher passed down to me."

Kaneli was warm and a little oblivious, but nevertheless he was happy that Ganon was gone and the Rito were free to soar the skies again without the fear of being taken down by the pig demon's malicious energies. Zelda mused that Ganon wouldn't have been able to do anything, but she didn't want to upset her new ally. Instead, she suggested an alliance to help strengthen the bonds within the lands of Hyrule. He was quick to agree, citing Link as being a catalyst in his decision. Apparently the young hero had done a good job of convincing him that sitting uselessly in his perch did nothing to help Hyrule from being destroyed.

Link suggested Zelda stay with Kass, the bard with the accordion, while he went to fetch Teba and tell him the good news. He vanished under the blue light of the Sheikah Slate - a marvelous feat that she yearned to experience herself soon - and she turned to see Kass smiling down at her again.

"I can play that song now, if you'd like. The girls are gone to get their dinner."

"Go on ahead, sir."

By the time Link arrived at the shrine behind her, Zelda's heart was hammering and her eyes were watering. Kass's song had been wonderful, and she expected Link had already heard it by the time he reached her side based on the grin and the pink hue to his cheeks.

Soon after, Teba and his son Tulin arrived on the landing platform. The Rito warrior sized her up and gave her an approving grunt and nod. He thanked her gruffly before turning to Link and setting up a time to teach him Revali's Gale, which Link agreed to wholeheartedly.

They soon left Rito Village and took their horses south. After about another week of travelling, they reached the Dig Dog Bridge and Link stopped his horse short of the narrow pass.

"Zelda, I should warn you... The rules of Gerudo Town are the same as they had been a century ago."

Zelda stopped her horse as well and frowned. "Are you saying you aren't going to go in?"

Link's scowl deepened and he huffed, "I just wanted to let you know that I have a, uh... method. And I don't want you to think less of me because of it."

Apparently, Link was afraid of her judgement based on his disguise. In fact, the only thing she judged him over was the fact that he looked better than she did in the Gerudo garb. Luckily, he had a spare set of more appropriate clothes for her to wear, considering the increasing heat of the approaching summer. They arrived at the entrance of Gerudo Town and memories of her last visit with Urbosa made her eyes sting again. Link noticed her distress and took her hand, then led her straight to the palace where the new chief was waiting.

Riju was kind and smart, and she and Zelda became fast friends. She teased Link for his constant patronage of her city while the hero in question made an obscene gesture at her. The Chief laughed boisterously, so similarly to Urbosa that Zelda's heart ached once more.

"Why don't you stay for a while?" Riju asked after she and Zelda returned from a stroll outside of Gerudo Town's walls. "We have room in the palace where you and Link can have some privacy."

Zelda flushed at the implications and Riju merely giggled and took the Princess's hand. "No need for modesty. I see how he looks at you. It's almost as if he would like to eat you up."

_"Riju!"_

The Gerudo Chief giggled again and replied, "You deserve some rest and relaxation. I'll cover a spa visit for you both and then you can come back to the guest quarters in the palace. I know you're at the end of your travels so I would suggest that you convene for a bit and then figure out where you want to go next."

Zelda swallowed and wrung her hands together. "Well, we were wanting to go east to Faron and possibly visit Lurelin and then go north to Hateno."

"A wise choice," Riju stated while she led Zelda back through the entrance to the forbidden city. "Do a quick trip around the entire kingdom then move inward to stake your claim on Hyrule Castle once more." She paused when Zelda started to lag behind, tugging on the younger woman's hand. "That is what you plan on doing, right?"

Zelda blinked away the thoughts of returning to her destroyed home and she strode forward, almost knocking into Riju as she went up the stairs to the throne room. "I haven't thought it over. We were just going to tell everyone that Ganon was gone and then go from there. I intend on taking my place as the rightful ruler of the kingdom but I'm not sure I'm ready to go back there."

"Find another base of operations," Riju suggested. They reached her throne and the younger ruler sat in her place. Bularia and Link were conspicuously missing. Likely spying from afar. "Some place safe and accessible to all. Until Hyrule Castle is capable of housing the monarchy once more, of course."

Zelda sat on the makeshift throne Riju had brought up for her and she hummed in thought. "Most of the kingdom's outposts were destroyed during the Calamity. I would suggest possibly using the Great Plateau, but that's not entirely accessible for those without wings or a Sheikah Slate. Kakariko is too closed in and wouldn't do well for the amount of traffic I'm likely to get... Unfortunately for Link, Hateno is out of the question, as well. It's too far out of reach for some and could prove to be bothersome considering it's lack of outlets for foot traffic."

"Perhaps consider building a temporary place of operations?" Riju suggested. "Somewhere in Central Hyrule where you can oversee the reparations throughout the kingdom without setting foot in the Castle."

"I won't until there are places for my people to live," Zelda affirmed. Riju smiled and she continued, "I want a central hub that people can turn to, but nothing to too elaborate. Many settlements have survived since the Calamity, but I want places in Central Hyrule again for my people so they aren't so spread out."

"It's been months since the Calamity was defeated," Riju mentioned and started fiddling with the end of her braid. "The people of Hyrule know of your return and of your triumph. They will come if there's a place for them again."

Zelda smiled at her new friend. After a longer discussion, it was decided that it was time for Zelda to go get her spa treatment. Link was still nowhere to be found and by the time she left the spa, the sun had set. She made her way back to the palace with her escort, named Barta. The city was no longer bustling and Zelda was unsurprised to see a large group of Gerudo heading towards the Noble Canteen.

"I see some things never change," she mused, mostly to herself.

"Oh, the Canteen has gotten a lot more interesting today," Barta piped in, her grin apparent even under her veil. "Everyone wants to see the new attraction."

Zelda looked up to her and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Lowly, almost conspiratorially, Barta whispered, "There's a voe there. He's out-drinking some of the heaviest drinkers in town. Everyone knows he is a voe but since he was the one who saved us from Naboris, we let it slide. Honestly, he's dedicated enough to wear the clothes so I think he should be allowed to stay."

Zelda cursed under her breath and suddenly the mystery of her missing companion was solved. Barta led her up to the palace and through a set of doors hidden beneath the stairs that led to Riju's quarters. Inside was a another hidden flight of stairs that led up and down, likely to different rooms, and Zelda followed Barta up.

"I'll let Link know where you are when he's done having his fun," she whispered in that conspiring voice. "He knows where these rooms are."

Barta brought her to an open area above what Zelda assumed was Riju's quarters. It opened up like a loft, with small windows on the opposite wall. It was spacious and clean but minimal, just a large bed against the far left wall and a basin with water and a mirror next to it. Barta excused herself and Zelda quickly made her way over to the bed. Her clothes were shed, leaving her only in her undergarments. She quickly pulled her hair into a braid and washed her face with the basin water.

Soon she was settling underneath the thin covers, marveling at their softness and feather-light weight. Luckily for her, a much deserved rest was quickly starting to fall upon her. But it did not last long. A loud thud alerted her and she sat up, suddenly aware of the draft coming from the small windows and the lack of protection she had on her. All of their gear was with the horses at the stable in the canyon or with Link in his waist packs. And he had the Sheikah Slate, too.

_"Fuck."_

Her ears jumped at the sound. "Link?"

There was another thud, followed by a quiet,  _"Oh shit!"_

Through the minimal moonlight, she could start to make out the form of her companion on the floor near the edge of the bed, sprawled out like a rag doll and chuckling softly under his breath.

"Link, what are you doing? What time is it?"

"According to the Sheikah Slate, it is 2:37 in the morning," he responded in a clear and crisp voice.

She was suddenly hit with the strong scent of alcohol and wrinkled her nose. "Have you been drinking?"

"... No."

"Link, I can smell it."

"You mus' be dreaming," he whispered and she saw him roll over and start crawling towards the bed. "'M not here. S'all your imagination."

Zelda couldn't help but laugh at the whimsical tone he had taken on, and she sat up entirely to attempt looking down at him. "Were you at the Noble Canteen all night?"

"... Yes. 'M sorry, 'rincess. I can't do my job if 'm drunk..."

She reached out and managed to find his face, pressed against the edge of the mattress. How did he get over here so quickly? "It's alright. We're safe here. You can have a little fun."

He chuckled again and replied, "The ladies at the Canteen told me of a couple of ways to have fun. One of them including you."

There was a dangerous timbre to his voice now - such a lovely sound, she decided - and she swallowed thickly. That warmth was flaring in her belly in response to his suggestive tone, accompanied by the thought of what Riju had said earlier.

_"It's almost as if he would like to eat you up."_

She felt a throbbing clench in her loins and she tried not to squeak out loud. Link was climbing onto the bed now, his breath fanning against her face and making her dizzy, and he pressed his nose against the hollow of her throat. He inhaled her scent and then was quickly licking it up - the action causing that hot throb to make itself apparent again. Her hands flew to the thin shirt on his chest and she clenched the silken fabric.

"I'm eager to learn what will please you."

His teeth dragged against her pulse and her knees buckled. A soft keening whimper escaped her lips and her grip tightened.

"Lay down, Princess."

Completely hypnotized by his velvety voice, Zelda all but collapsed onto the mattress. Link pressed a kiss to the corner of her jaw through his veil and started dragging his lips and body downward. His hands hooked onto the flimsy fabric of her brassiere and lifted it up over her breasts and head, revealing her bare chest to the cool air of the room.

Her heart pounded in her ears and her breath heaved as his hands shimmied down her arms and to her ribs. They ghosted along the sides of her breasts before cupping them in his hands. She silenced the gasp that shook her when his rough palms grazed her nipples.

"Did you know that the Gerudo claim that they don't absolutely need men in order to be pleasured?" Link began offhandedly, his tone casual as if he wasn't groping her breasts. "They say men are purely for love and procreation. The pleasure they may seek can easily be found within the walls of their forbidden city."

Zelda swallowed and writhed, the sensations of his hands causing sparks of the unknown to shoot to her groin.

Link leaned down and dragged his tongue against one of her erect nipples and she let out a cry of shock and pleasure. That was... something else entirely.

His breath tingled the newly dampened skin and he murmured, "One of the vais in the Canteen taught me a little... trick. She said every woman couldn't resist when their lover's tongue touches their body. She told me where I would need to touch so you would scream my name."

Zelda inhaled sharply when he wrapped his lips around the same nipple and gave it a little suck. Her back arched into him and she swore she would scream when that ache in her belly was struck when their hips ground together.

"Wha... w-what makes you th-think I want this?"

Immediately, Link let her nipple go with a wet  _pop_ and he sat up. "Do you not like this? I can stop."

Zelda opened her eyes and did her best to meet his in the darkness. "N-no, no, no! I like it a lot! You're just being awfully forward..."

"Oh..."

"Not that it's a bad thing," she amended, noticing the way he started to back off. "You were never this forward before. Or this talkative. I like the change."

He seemed to perk up at that. "Really?"

Her heart felt so much love for him in that moment. "Really."

Link leaned forward and made to press his lips against hers, but he was blocked by the veil covering the lower half of his face. With a growl and an accompanying sound of fabric ripping, Link returned and captured her lips in a feverish kiss. His hands returned to her breasts as he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth. After a tiny nip, he broke the kiss and moved back down to her chest and kissed both of her nipples before moving lower.

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Always," she managed to whisper. Link's fingers hooked into the waistband of her underwear and tugged them down her legs. He heard the whisper of the fabric hitting the stone floor, but that odd note in her mind was wiped away when Link's teeth grazed her inner thigh and started moving upward. Her hips surged forward on their own accord, desperate for his touch, and Link was quick to hold her down with one of his arms.

As he suckled and nipped his way up her thigh towards her core, every movement sent shocks to her groin. Never before had she experienced such... vulgar feelings. She was panting, her mouth watering, and all she wanted to do was have Link  _eat_ her up and give her some of that friction from before.

After what felt like ages, Link gave an experimental lick up her crotch. He licked her skin through the coarse curls of hair between her legs, caressing the folds of sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue. His lips joined the mix, kissing and sucking the skin and pulling her into his mouth to give her little bites. He broadened his tongue and spread her wide, exposing her to the cool air of the room and the hot breaths coming out of his sinful mouth. She cried out when his tongue dragged against the untouched parts of her, moaning loud when he flicked the underside of a patch of skin that just made her toes curl.

Link hummed in thought and gave that fold another long lick, paying attention to the underside and her reaction. When he swiped it again, her back arched and her hips stuttered, her body acting on its own accord to keep him in place above that delightful spot.

He licked it a third time, now more confident in his actions and Zelda could swear to the moon and back that she could see the stars erupting on the ceiling. The moment he wrapped his lips around her and gave a small suck, she knew she was a goner.

His tongue and lips worked in time now, stroking and kissing and caressing and suckling until Zelda was writhing and undulating under Link's strong arms, grinding her crotch into his face to just get  _more_ of this fantastic feeling. Her toes tingled, her nipples ached, her head felt like it was going to explode. All from his  _mouth._

That delightful and sinful mouth that she was dying to kiss right about now.

Link flattened his tongue against her once more and moved one of his hands up to her breast. He pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger the second his tongue flicked underneath that little pearl of pleasure. She gasped and her hands flew from the pillows she had been grasping to his hair, tugging on the strands and pushing his face harder against her.

It grew steadily, slowing and then skipping forward every time Link sped up his tongue or switched to a different place. His hand kept massaging her breast and the other moved down beneath his chin to spread her even more. She could feel his fingers spreading some wetness around and sliding around the folds his tongue was neglecting for another spot. She felt tight, like a taut string on an instrument. Every pass of his tongue and slide of his fingers pulled her tighter.

The second his finger slid into her, she was a goner. Like an eruption of an inexplicable feeling, Zelda cried out as wave after wave hit her core and spread out to the very tips of her body. Even her scalp felt the shivers of pleasure as they flowed through her. Link's name was on her lips, mixed in with the quiet cries of satisfaction as the waves crested and finally slowed down.

Zelda was out of breath and her head felt heavy, but her desire to kiss and hold her lover stopped her from falling asleep. Link seemingly wiped his lips with the back of his hand after removing himself from her body, then crawled up the bed so he was laying against the pillows with her.

After a few moments of silence, Link rubbed her shoulder and pulled the blankets up over them. "Was that okay?"

Zelda nuzzled her head against his chest and gave the only bare skin she could find a soft kiss. "It was more than okay. It was wonderful."

"I've never done that before," he murmured, then paused. "Well... at least I think I haven't."

Zelda giggled softly and hugged him close. "Doesn't matter... Did the Gerudo teach you anything else?"

Link was quiet for a moment before his hand drifted to her bare hip and he rubbed the skin there. "A couple of things... but I don't want to rush this... I don't think I'm ready for  _that_ yet."

Zelda's face grew warm at the implication, knowing very well what he was referring to. Her body reacted accordingly, throbbing behind the lingering twitches from her orgasm. "I-I suppose we could make it there eventually. For now, I am content in this moment... P-perhaps I can return the favor for you?"

He chuckled and his hand slid up from her hip to return to her shoulder and he tightened his hold on her. "Not tonight. It's almost morning and we both need to rest before heading out."

"Are you sure?"

She assumed he nodded and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Get some sleep, Princess. We can talk in the morning."

He didn't have to tell her twice because her eyes were already closing on their own accord and sleep was taking her. The last thing she noticed was Link pressing one more kiss to her forehead and murmuring a declaration of love into her hair.

* * *

The following morning, the lovers set out from Gerudo Town and declared their final plans of their travels. They first traveled to Faron in the east, hitting every stable on the roads - buying everything the traveling merchant, Beedle, had in his stores - and finally stopping in Lurelin Village. After meeting with the village elder and making a delicious meal of seafood paella, Link led Zelda up Tuft Mountain at twilight.

When they reached the top, the sun was setting over the mountains to the west and casting the entire mountain top in a strange glow. Zelda's eyes immediately went to the heart-shaped pond in the ground.

"I remember you once saying that the sword and I were one, while steeped in the embers of twilight."

She turned and saw Link staring out at the setting sun, his eyes thoughtful and smile full of sorrow. "Sometimes, I feel a strange sadness as dusk falls. I don't know why, but I always have. Maybe it has to do with one of my past lives, or maybe it has to do with the lingering regrets of our failures from before. I feel closer to our fallen friends when twilight comes... The loneliness was strongest before I went to face Ganon again."

He moved his eyes to her, right as the sun finally vanished under the tops of the distant mountains, and he took her hand. "But now, that sadness is not out of regret. We'll never get back what we lost, but at least I have the honor of knowing that I got to save you."

Zelda smiled and took him into her arms. Her eyes moved to the pond next to them, the waters shimmering in the light of the rising moon. Her grip tightened and she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Link was right: the sadness of their losses was always there, but now that the evil was defeated and Hyrule was finally free once more, she could feel the hope of the future glow brightly in her heart.

And her future was right here in her arms.

* * *

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to throw in that mini Twilight Princess reference. I love that game, man. Hope you all enjoy! I'm most likely going to write their first time in a different fic because this was getting way too long to be considered a one-shot.


End file.
